A Touch To Much
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Roy, Maes, and Jean live in a nun home. Poor guys. When a new girl comes and ends up having to stay in the same room as the 3, a love triangle may show. Royai
1. Rebellious

A Touch To Much

_Ch. 1_

_Rebellious _

"Roy Mustang!" A woman yelled. Roy, at the age of 15, sighed to him self and crawled out of his bed. "Roy Mustang!" the voice rang though out the house. "I'm coming!" Roy yelled, he scratched the back of his neck as walked out of his room shutting the door behind him. "What?" he asked stepping in front of a woman. She was and old lady, with blonde hair with tons of gray in it. "What was that?" she asked. "What is it that you want sister Mary." Roy hissed. "Young man your grades are horrible, I told you parents I would take you if anything happened but I can not favor you over the other students, I might have to send you to a home." she said.

"That's total shit!" Roy yelled. "Young man." she hissed. "Sorry sister." he said looking down. "I will give you one more chance but you have to stop falling asleep in church, and listen when the other sisters read the bible." she said, and started naming other things. "And that means no more Alchemy, I know your parents taught you, but it goes against god so please stop. And don't stay out late like you used to, and if I find you kissing another young lady you will get cleaning for a week." she said. "But that's not fair you know I don't believe and that Alchemy is all I have left." Roy said. "Who ever said life was fair." she said as another sister walked by. "Roy, it's not breaking the rules if you don't get caught." she whispered in his ear.

She stud up strait, "and there will be a new young lady going us, so please don't cut her hair off of anything else." she said walking away. Roy smiled and walked back up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. "Man why does she always do that." Roy said. "'It's not breaking the rules if you don't get caught'" he mimicked her. He smiled to him self. "At least I did get mother Rose." Roy said sitting down by the open window that sat in his room. He shared a room with two other guys. One was Jean Havoc, his parents dropped him off and said they would come and get him soon. The second was Maes Hughes, his parents where friends with Roy's. They died the same way Roy's did.

Roy looked out the window, there was a loud noise. It was thunder. The clouds up ahead where dark gray. A black car stopped in front of the building. A man got out of the car and went to the trunk and got a old black suit case out. He went to the back seat and opened the door. A girl with long blonde hair stepped out of the back seat. She was wearing a long black dress, and had a veil over her head that was black too. _She just got back from a funeral _Roy thought to him self. She was pretty. "Hey!" Jean called opening the door. "The new girl just got here, you coming?" he asked. "Yeah here I come." Roy said standing up. Roy and Jean ran down the stairs. Each wearing black dress pants, and a white shit tucked in, and a black tie, Roy's shirt was half in half out, and his tie was untied. Each had socks on, running down the tile stairs.

Sister Mary stud in front trying to keep everyone down. Roy pushed his way to the front. "This is the young lady that will be staying with us, I hope you all make her feel at home." sister Mary said. Roy looked at the girl, he got a much better look at her, her skin was a pail white color, it was creamy and beautiful in many ways. Her eyes where a mahogany color. They where the most prettiest eyes Roy had ever seen. "Jean, Roy help her with her things, she'll stay in your room." sister Mary said. "But she's a girl." Maes said popping out of know where. "good job captain moron, I'm sure ever one didn't know that." some boy said. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Ass hole." Roy said. "Roy." sister Mary hissed. "Yes ma'am. Jean grab her bags." Roy said. Jean grabbed the bag from the young girl. Roy garbed her hand and they made there was up stairs. "Alright do you want top or bottom?" Roy asked pointing to the bunk bed. "I don't care." she said with a light whisper. "Okay bottom it is." Roy said. Jean went to the closet and grabbed a couple of blankets and started to make a bed. "Okay you have the bottom 3 shelves." Roy said pointing to the shelves in the far side of the room. She nodded every time Roy looked at her. "Alright that's about it, we all eat dinner in the dinning room, then we have a study and library, but every books on god, when I go out to town you can get real books." Roy said. "The bathing room and restroom is in here, there is more toilet paper under the sink." Roy said.

"Oh, you need a towel for bathing." Roy said going to the closet again. "Okay we only, have purple or pink." Roy said holding up two towels. "Uh... purple." she said. "Nice." Roy said, walking into the bathroom and putting the towel with the other three in the bathroom. "That's about all you need to know." Roy said with a smile. "Thank you very much." she said bowing. "May I ask what your name is?" she asked. "Roy Mustang." Roy said with a smile. "Jean Havoc." Jean said hanging some cloths out. "What is your name?" Maes said out of know where. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Elizabeth Hawkeye." she said bowing. "Mines Maes Hughes." he said with a smile. "Is it Elizabeth or do you have something we can call you for short?" Jean asked. "Riza." she said. _Riza... that's a lovely name_ Roy thought with a smile

A/N Time.

How was that? Was it good? Should I delete it? Am I sexy? Well yes I know I'm sexy, I'm wearing my cute suit right now, getting ready to go down stairs for the new students coming. I'm in a boarding school. It sucks, I never get time to wright thought I have tons of stories. I've only posted some. This is kinda like me and my friends but I'm Roy. A lot of this stuff really happens, except I'm more cocky then Roy. I'll probubly make him more cocky in the next chapter. I swear I wish my parent where still here so I wouldn't be stuck with the sisters, there nuns and a pain in the ass. I got spanked yesterday because they herd me call a girl a bitch.

Boarding schools suck. My Aunt sent me here because she thought that I would get in the way if I had to live with her. All I could bring with me was my cloths and I talked them into letting them bring my laptop though they think its a sin, they hate me because I love FMA. They say its a devil show. Its so funny. Well hope you liked the story, later.

-Ember


	2. The Secret of the Mysterious Girl

A Touch To Much

_Ch. 2_

_The Secret of the Mysterious Girl _

Everyone sat at a table. Roy and Maes sat next to each other, and Riza sat in front of Roy, and Jean sat next to her. Sister Mary was saying a blessing. "Amen." she said. Roy mumbled something under his breath, trust me it wasn't amen. They all started to eat. The girl that sat next to Jean giggled every time Roy would say something. Everyone eat silently. Riza didn't eat much. "Okay, everyone is excused to go to their rooms, you have two hours tell lights out." Sister Mary said. Everyone stud up and tanked Sister Mary for the food. Everyone got up and left. Roy, Maes, Jean, and Riza walked up the stair case. "Excuse me?" a girl said walking up to Roy, she had a huge blush on her face.

"Yeah?" Roy asked turning around to look at her. "Uh... Mustang-kun would you mind being my boyfriend?" she asked. "I'm sorry. I don't even know you. And your sweet and all but there is someone else I like." Roy said, bluntly. The girl started to cry as they made there we up the stairs. "See I try to be nice and lay it down easy but still, they cry." Roy said shutting the door. "Well maybe you should have given her a chance she seemed like a sweet girl." Riza said, she stopped her self and looked down. "I'm sorry." she said locking her eyes on her feet. "I'm taking a shower." Roy said, walking into the bathroom.

Riza sat down on her bed. "Is he mad at me?" she asked looking up at Jean and Maes. She was on the brink of tears. "No he's not mad." Jean said taking his shirt. "That's Roy, you'll get used to it, he mostly keeps to him self it's rare for him to tell anyone anything." Maes said looking at the bathroom door, he turned back and looked at Riza. "He just keeps his thoughts locked up. What he needs is someone that would understand. He doesn't trust me or Jean. Because he thinks well say something." Maes said with a smile. "Oh." Riza said. Jean climbed up on his bed, that was right above Riza's. He had changed into his pajamas we'll Riza and Maes had talked. Roy walked out of the bathroom, in red pants and a red shirt, still drying his hair with his red towel.

"I'm going to take a shower." Riza said, walking into the bathroom. "You should really say you're sorry." Maes said changing into his blue pajamas. "Whatever." Roy said. "Lights out!" Sister Mary called from the hallway. Maes climbed up and got in his bed. "Night Roy." Maes said turning on his side. "Night." Roy said, sitting down on the couch that sat against the window. "Don't stay up to late." Maes said. Roy smiled lightly and lit a candle. He put is towel in front of te crack that was between the floor and the door, so now light could get through. (A/N little trick I learned). Roy pulled a small book out from under the pillow that was on the couch. He opened the window so some of the winter air could get in.

The name of the book was 'Basic Alchemy'. He sat and read. Riza walked out of the bathroom, she walked around slowly, putting things away. She smiled and pulled a small book out from under her cloths. She sat down on the couch and started to read. She looked out the window and smiled faintly. "So." Roy's voice broke the silence. Her eyes widened from surprise. "I'm sorry if I bothered you." Riza said quickly with a small bow. "It's okay. You don't have to say your sorry, I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder like that." Roy said. "Oh know, it was my fault I shouldn't have said anything." Riza said.

They stopped talking. "What happened?" Roy asked. "What do you mean?" Riza asked. "Why did you have to come to the home?" Roy asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." Riza said looking down at her book. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me what happened to you." Roy said. "Okay." Riza said. "Well I was on my way home from school, father had left about a week ago to go to Central for work, he's in the military. When I got home, there where to men talking to mother." Riza said.

_Riza walked up the steeps to a blue house. Her hair up in two pig tails, she was wearing a blue sailor uniform, from her school. She opened the front door. "I'm home momma." she cheered happily. Two men sat at the kitchen table talking to her mother. "Bunny wh_y _don't you go up to your room." her mother said sweetly. "Okay momma." Riza said, and started to skip up the stairs. About half way up the stairs there was a loud clicking noise. It was fermiler to Riza, ut by the time she remembered what it was from it was to late. There where to gun shots that rang through out the house. _

_Riza's eyes widened and she turned around. One of the men had gun pointed at her. She was about to cry. "Go pack your stuff. You're going to a funeral." he said. "Yes sir." Riza said quickly and turned and ran up the stairs with tears in her eyes._ Riza stopped talking and hiccupped a couple times. Maes and Jean laid awake in their beds. Roy hugged Riza lightly and let her cry on him. "What happened to you?" Riza asked looking at him. "The military came to see my father. Me, my sister, and mom where in the kitchen closet, getting food for dinner. And we'll there was gun shot. My mom told us to stay there, she went out and screamed. The next thing I knew was that one of the men had my little sister. I remember was running to help her, and then everything went black." Roy said.

"When he woke up he was in the hospital 2 gun shots, one to the stomach and another in the arm." Maes said sitting up. "The same thing was happing at my house, but I was out side. When mom screamed and I herd a gun shot, I ran to Roy's house. His parents where gone and he was almost dead. I called for help." Maes said. "That's horrible, how would the state do that to three families." Riza said. "Four... if you include Jean, Sister Mary probubly put you with us, because she thought you would get along better with us." Maes said. "Yeah I wake up and see Maes over me." Roy said. "Well I thought you needed mouth to mouth." Maes said. "If you would have done that to me you would have been done." Roy said.

They all laughed. "Get to sleep." Sister Mary said from the door way. Riza got up and sat down in her bed. Roy sighed and stuffed his book under the pillow. Maes laid back down, and rolled over. Roy blew out the candle and sat down in his bed. "Night Riza." Roy said. "Night Roy." Riza said laying down. _I wonder what happened to Jean._ Riza thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A/N Time.

-sigh- I hate nuns. I was surprised I got done with this so quick. I guess when it's a real life experience it doesn't take so long. Well I got to go get ready for class. Later.

-Ember


	3. The Secret of the Smile

A Touch To Much

_Ch. 3_

_The Secret Of The Smile _

"Wake up!" Sister Mary said walking into the room. Roy rolled of the bed and fell on the ground. "Roy get up you only have one more day of school and then it's the weekend." Sister Mary said. Roy lifted him self up. Riza sat up and yawned. "Hurry up and get dressed." Sister Mary said shutting the door. Riza grabbed her uniform and walked into the bathroom. The guys quickly started to change into there uniform. Riza came out of the bathroom wearing a black shirt that went to her mid-thigh and a with a white long sleeved shirt. She had long white socks on. She stepped into a black shoes. Everyone garbed their books and ran out the door. "Alright see you guys next period!" Roy called to Riza and Jean. Riza and Jean walked into the class room. Jean sat down.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm new." Riza said walking up to the sister that was in charge. "You'll sit with Amy." she said. "Amy raise your hand." she said. Riza sat down next to the girl Amy. She was wearing the same thing as Riza, but Amy's skirt was shorter. And her shirt was tighter. "Hi I'm Amy." she said with a smile. She sounded like an angle. She had shining blue eyes, and gorgeous brown hair that flowed to her mid-back. "We have a new student today, would you please stand up and tell us a little about your self?" the Sister said. Riza stood up. "My name is Elizabeth Hawkeye, but you can call me Riza. And I'm 15." Riza said. "Is that all?" the Sister asked. "Yes ma'am." Riza said.

"Please take your seat, we are on Song of Songs Amy and Riza would you please sing the first song. Amy and Riza stood up. "You cover me with kisses; your love is better then wine. There is a fragrance about you; the sound of your name recalls it. No woman could keep from loving you. Take me with you, and we'll run away;" they sang. The Sister raised her hands for everyone to stand and sing with them. "Be my king and take me to your room. We will be happy together, drink deep, and lose ourselves in love. No wonder all women love you! Women of Jerusalem, I am dark but beautiful, dark as the desert tents of Kedar." they all stopped singing.

"Okay now girls on one side, boys on the other. Okay boys start." she said. "Don't you know the place loveliest of women? Go and follow the flock; find pasture for your goats near the tents of shepherds. You my love, excite men as a mare excites the stallions of Pharaoh's chariots. Your hair is beautiful upon your cheeks and falls along your neck like jewels. But we will make you a chain of gold with ornaments of silver." the guys stopped singing. "My king was lying on his couch and my perfume filled the air with fragrance." the girls sang, "My lover has the scent of myrrh as he lies upon my breasts. My lover is like the wild flowers that bloom in the vineyards at Engedi." they stopped and the boys started.

"How beautiful you are, my love; how your eyes shine with love!" Riza blushed noticing that Jean was looking at her as he sang. "How handsome you are, my dearest; how you delight me!" the girls stopped singing. "Very good, on Monday we will be singing the second song." the Sister said, as the bell rang. "Your a good singer." Jean said walking with Riza. "Thank you, you are too." Riza said with a blush on her face. "Hey." Roy and Maes said walking up to them. "Later." Jean and Roy said walking away. "I guess we got the same class this period." Maes said with a laugh.

They walked in and sat down. The Sister was Sister Mary. "Riza why don't you sit with Maes." she said. Riza sat down next to Maes. "Okay open your bibles to Luke 13, Maes start reading Jesus' Love for Jerusalem." Sister Mary said sitting down. Maes stood up, "at that same time some Pharisees came to Jesus and said to him, "You must get out of here and go somewhere else, because Herod wants to kill you." Jesus answered them, "Go and tell that fox: 'I am driving out demons and performing cures today and tomorrow, and on the third day I shall finish me work' Yet I must be on my way today, tomorrow, and the next day; it is not right for a prophet to be killed anywhere except in Jerusalem." Maes read.

Riza blocked everything out of her mind. _Why was Jean looking at me like that, does he like me. He kept looking at me when we where singing, maybe he was looking at Amy or something. What about— stop that, this is holy land you shouldn't think like that about anyone_ Riza thought to her self. "Maes stop reading, we will started off on Jesus Heals a Sick Man, on Monday." Sister Mary said as the bell rang. "Alright, we'll meet up with the others at the lunch room." Maes said. "Hey you guys." Maes said walking up to Roy and Jean with Riza close behind. The found a table that only sat four and sat down. "Please bow your head for grace." Sister Mary said. Everyone bowed there head. She said grace and then everyone said 'amen'. "I'll go get us some food, Riza what do you want?" Jean asked standing up.

"Um... I don't know. Like a cheese burger or something." Riza said. "Okay." Jean said walking away. "Man I love my next class." Roy said with a smile. "The only one that doesn't deal with god, P.E." Maes said. "That's right." Roy said with a laugh. Jean came back with a tray of food. "For Maes, a salad, for Roy and Riza cheese burgers. And for me a taco." he said handing everyone there food. They all started to eat. "Where do you go next?" Maes asked Riza. "I have P.E. and then another bible class." Riza said. "Oh, I got singing and the P.E." Maes said. "P.E. and then singing." Roy said. "Bible and then another bible class." Jean said taking a huge bite of his taco. "What do we do after classes?" Riza asked. "What ever we want." Roy said. "As long as we stay on campus." Maes said.

"Oh." Riza said. "Hey Riza!" Amy said walking up to Riza. "I was wondering if you want to come up to my room after classes and we can sing together?" Amy asked. Riza looked at the guys. "Look Roy, our little Riza is growing up." Maes said with tears in his eyes. "Get off me." Roy said pushing Maes off him. "Yes." Riza said. "Okay see yeah then, I'm room 33." she said running away. "And when you get back to the room you can totally tell us the gossip." Maes said in a girls voice. They all started to laugh. "Maes are you gay?" Roy asked. "I prefer the term homosexual." Maes said. They all started laughing again. _She's so beautiful why she smiles._ Jean thought. _The secret of her smile is happiness_ Roy thought with a smile on his face.

A/N Time.

How was that. I want you guys to tell me should this be a Roy and Riza fic. Or Riza and Havoc fic. I'm trying to keep it both, but it's getting harder because for the next chapter I can only use one boy, and I can't chose if this will be a Roy and Riza or Riza and Havoc fic. So please help me out. Alright and thank you for all your reviews. The name of the next chapter will be _In The Downpour With You._ I'll update soon. Later.

-Ember


	4. In The Downpour With You

A Touch To Much

_Ch. 4_

_In The Downpour With You_

Classes where over for the day. "Alright, I'm going over to Amy's room I'll be back soon." Riza said shutting the door to her room. She walked down the stairs and out in the court yard. She walked across the yard and into the other building. "Room 33." Riza thought out loud. She knocked on the door. Amy opened the door, "you made it." she said with a smile. Riza smiled, as Amy let her in. "I was thinking we could work on the song that we're singing tomorrow." Amy said sitting down. "Go ahead and sit down." Amy said. Riza took a seat on a chair. "You have a beautiful voice." Amy said, pulling out a bible. "Here, why don't you sing the first verse of the second song." Amy said, opening the book and handing it to Riza. "Okay." Riza said.

"_I hear my lovers voice. He comes running over the mountains, racing across the hills to me. My lover is like a gazelle, like a young stag. There he stands beside wall. He looks in through the window and glances through the lattice. My lover speaks to me."_ Riza stopped singing. "Wonderful." Amy cheered. "Thank you." Riza said with a blush. "Okay, let's talk boys." she said shutting the bible and placing it on the table. "Do you like anyone?" Amy asked. "Uh... no not really." Riza said with a blush. "Oh I do, I totally love Roy. I mean his hair that's always messy but looks so good. And his eyes." she said. "Did you notice that Jean was watching you when you where singing. I think he likes you." Amy said.

"I think he does to, but I only like him as a friend." Riza said. "What about Maes, he's a real good looker." Amy said. "Maes is nice, but he's not the one for me." Riza said. "What about Mat!" Amy said. "Mat?" Riza asked. "You don't know him, he's in our first class he sits next to Jean." Amy said. "Oh, I remember. He's cute but I don't know him." Riza said. 3 girls walked into the room. "Hi." they said with a smile and sat down. "Hello." Riza said. "Nice to meet you I'm Kim." said the first one. She had dark brown hair, and brown eyes. "I'm Falon." said the next. She had brown hair with blonde in it, she had green eyes. "I'm Ashley." said the next. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Riza the reason I invited you here is to tell you to stay away from Roy." Amy said.

"But why?" Riza asked. "We are his fan club, and we can't have some new girl ruining things." Kim said. "Now get." Ashley said. Riza got up and walked out of the room. "I can not believe them." Riza said to her self. She walked up to her room. "Check mate." Roy said. "Damn it all." Maes said. Riza walked into the room and grabbed her night clothes and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. "What's up with her." Jean said. "Amy probubly said something mean." Maes said. Roy changed into his pajamas and sat down by the window. He pulled out his book and started to read. "Aren't you worried?" Jean asked. "What, something was bound to happen, she's a strong girl she can take care of her self." Roy said, not looking up from his book.

Riza walked out of the bathroom and laid down. "You guys aren't coming for dinner?" Maes asked. "No." Roy and Riza said. Riza rolled over so know one could see her face. "We'll bring you something to eat." Maes said walking out with Jean. They shut the door behind them. Riza reached under her pillow and pulled out a book. "What's that?" Roy asked not looking up from his book. "It's my diary." Riza said, grabbing a pencil. "Am I in it?" Roy asked sitting down net to her. "Yes." Riza said. "Tell me what you wrote about me, please?" Roy said. "No." Riza said. "Please?" Roy asked.

"Fine." Riza said. "_Today was my first day at the home/school. I share a room with three guys, Jean, Maes, and Roy. Their all nice. Jean is much taller then me, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Then there is Maes. He's got blackish hair that is either messy of spiked depending on who you are. And he's about 5.8 with green eyes. Then there is Roy. He's got dark black hair that messy but good looking to. And he has jet black eyes, there stunning and beautiful. He's about 5.11." _Riza said with a blush. "You think my eyes are stunning and beautiful?" Roy asked moving closer to her. "Uh... yes." Riza said with a huge blush on her face. Her eyes where big.

"I think your eyes are gorgeous and much more stunning then mine." Roy said lightly kissing her lips. She blushed furiously. Roy moved away and sat down by the window, and started to read his book. Riza was about to say something, but Jean and Maes walked in. "Hey, I brought you guys burgers." Jean said handing each a burger. Jean went into the bathroom to take a shower. Maes sat down on his bed and noticed that Riza was blushing, and Roy had a slight blush on his face.

XXX

"Hurry up it's going to start raining!" Roy yelled. Riza ran after him. The walked into the public library, that was near the home. Roy took his coat off, and help Riza with her's. "Well, back so soon, Roy?" the woman that worked there said with a smile. "Yes, Miss Lisa." he said, handing her the Alchemy book. "Here's the next one for you." she said handing Roy a thick book. Riza was looking around. They both watched her, walk around. She sometimes would pick a book up and skim over some of the pages. "Is there anything your looking for?" Miss Lisa asked. "Um... yes... do you have the book Cry No More, by Linda Howard?" Riza asked with a small blush.

"We might have that, let me go look." she said walking away. A little girl popped her head out from behind books. She looked at then through green eyes, with big glasses in front. "You can come out Sciezska." Roy said, annoyed. "Yes, or course." the small girl squeaked. She walked out from behind the books, only for them to fall on her. "Oh my." Riza said running over to help her. Roy helped pick up the books to. "Hello." Sciezska said, after getting unburied. "Hi." Riza said with a smile. "I'm Sciezska." she said. "I'm Riza." Riza said with a smile. "Here is the book you wanted young lady." the woman said popping out of know where. "Thanks Miss Lisa." Roy said standing up. "See ya." Riza said, hugging Sciezska. She thanked the woman and ran out after Roy.

There was a loud noise of thunder. Roy was soaked head to bone. "Son of a bitch." Roy said angry. Riza giggled, and pulled an umbrella from her pocket. She opened it and put it over them. "Riza?" Roy asked looking at her with a blush. "Yes." she asked with a smile. "Uh... never mind." he said, looking around. He blushed furiously. "Is something wrong?" Riza asked. "No of course not." Roy said as they reached the home.

A/N Time.

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was working on some other stories and stuff. Well hope you liked the update. The next chapter will either be called In The Darkness or Until My Eyes Open. Well, later.

-Ember


	5. In The Darkness

A Touch To Much

_Ch. 5_

_In The Darkness_

Roy, Maes, Jean, and Riza sat in there room with no lights. "Stupid storms." Jean mumbled, shutting the window. "I hate the rain." Roy said, lazily. Riza covered her ears with the next sound of thunder. "I'm going to go ask Sister Mary what is going on." Maes said walking out of the room. "I'm surprised it hasn't started snowing yet." Jean said, bored. Riza sighed to her self. Riza flinched, at the sound of thunder. "I wish it would stop." Riza said, quietly. Maes swung the door opened.

"Some guys here looking for Riza, Sister Mary says we have to hid you." Maes said, grabbing Riza's hand. "What do you mean?" Riza asked being dragged to the wall. "He doesn't look to nice, the Mother is trying to get him to leave, he wants to look through the whole home." Maes said. "Roy you go with her." Maes said, moving a piece of cloth. There was a small pathway. "What! Why do I have to?" Roy asked. "Because you're the only one that knows where everything is down there." Maes said handing him a candle.

There was a loud noise. "Their coming." Jean said. Roy grabbed Riza's wrist and the candle from Maes, and ran down the stair case. Maes put the piece of cloth down and sat down on his bed. The door opened. A man walked in with Sister Mary. He had dark brown messy hair. And eyes that looked cold and emotionless. Jean shuddered when he looked at him. He walked into the bathroom, and looked around. He walked out of the room, slamming the door. Sister Mary looked at them. Maes smiled. She nodded her head, and walked out of the room.

XXX

"Sorry." Riza said for the third time, she had stepped on the back of his shoe. "It's okay." Roy said. They walked down stairs. "Where are we going?" Riza asked. "To the grave yard." Roy said, lighting the candle for the second time. "Why are we going there?" Riza asked. "It will be harder for him to find us." Roy said. Riza shuddered. "It will be alright." Roy said looking at her with a small smile. Riza smiled weakly. Roy and Riza walked into a room. "What is this?" Riza asked. "This is a just a room." Roy said, opening a door. There where voices from above them. "We have to hurry." Roy said starting to run.

They came to a stop. "There's no where to go!" Riza cried. "Yes there is." Roy said, binding down. He opened a air vent. "Come on." Roy said pulling her down. "This will take us to the outside." Roy whispered. "What are we going to do when we get out side?" Riza asked. "We're going to run to Sciezska's house." Roy said. "But I thought you said—." Riza stopped talking when they herd talking. Roy covered Riza's mouth with his hand. "What is this place here for!" a man yelled. "It's a storage room." a woman said, it was Sister Mary.

"Let's keep going." he said, annoyed. There where foot steps, going up stairs. They waited a while before the moved. "I did say that, but he's not leaving tell he looks everywhere." Roy said. Riza nodded her head. "Hey, don't cry." Roy said, surprised. She gasped and quickly covered her face with her hands. Roy took her hands and smiled. "It's going to be okay, I'll protect you." Roy said, kissing her lightly on the lips. He wiped away a tear that was on her cheek. "Come on." Roy said.

Roy kicked out a small air vent. He help Riza get out. "Okay, we have to make a run for it." Roy said. Riza nodded her head. They took off running. There was a snapping noise. Roy stopped and turned around. Then man and Sister Mary where standing right there. "Fuck me." Roy said. He grabbed Riza's hand and took off running. "Wait, come back here!" the man yelled running after them. "Roy." Riza said. Roy pulled her down against a wall. "Shh." he said. The man ran strait past them.

Roy made a sigh of relief. A shadow went over them. "Fuck me sideways." Roy said, turning around. "Give me the girl, boy." the man said. "Hell no." Roy said. Riza buried her head in Roy's back. "You don't want to get hurt." the man said. "I'm protecting what I care for." Roy said. Riza started to sob. The man grabbed Roy by the neck and throw him against the wall. Roy cried out in pain. "Roy!" Riza yelled dropping to her knees. "Hey." someone said. The man turned around to come face to face with Maes.

"What are you going to do little boy?" the man asked with a smile. Maes smiled, and throw a knife at him, hitting him in the shoulder. "Why you little—." he stopped when he felt something cold on his temple. His eyes looked over to see Jean, holding a gun to his head. Roy stood up in front of Riza. The man brought his leg up and kicked Roy in the stomach. He flew back hitting Riza. She slammed against the wall. The man laughed. "Riza?" Roy asked, turning around to see if she was okay. He gasped. Her head was bleeding. "Riza!" Roy yelled. Maes and Jean looked over at Riza.

The man took this as his time to get out. He took off running. "Hey!" Jean yelled. "Come on you guys help me." Roy said, picking Riza up. They ran to get to the school hospital. Sister Mary gasped at the blood stain on the wall.

A/N Time.

Sorry that was such a small chapter. But I thought that was all that needed to be said for this chapter. Well hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will either be Until My Eyes Open. Or Lonely Eyes. Later.

-Ember


	6. Until My Eyes Open

A Touch To Much

_Ch 6._

_Until My Eyes Open _

Roy stared out the window blankly. Maes sat down in a chair on the far side of the room. Riza laid unconscious in the middle of the room, on a small bed. "I'm going to go to class, see you later." Maes said, standing up and walking to the door. He opened the door and walked out shutting the door behind him. Roy sighed, rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sleep out. He had been up all night. He walked over to the seat where Maes was, and pulled the chair over to the bed. Riza moved a little bit. Roy laid his head on the side of the bed near Riza's hand. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Roy." Sister Mary said, shaking his shoulder. Roy's eyes slowly opened. "Roy, we are taking Riza to the hospital in Central." Sister Mary said. "Let me go with her, I need to be—." Roy said. "Roy, I want you to go with her." Sister Mary said. "Now hurry up or they'll leave with out you." Sister Mary said. Roy stood up as fast as he could and ran to the car. Roy got in the passenger side of the car. Riza was laying down in the back seat of the car. Roy's eyes softened when he looked at Riza's sleeping face.

"Where are we going." Roy asked, looking at the man sitting next to him. "To my home in Central." The man said, starting the car. "And you are?" Roy asked. "I'm Elizabeth's grandfather." he said. "Why isn't she living with you?" Roy asked. "We thought it would be better for her to live away from Central." Riza's grandfather said. Roy looked out the window. "Are you a Mustang?" Riza's grandfather asked, not looking away from the road. "Yeah." Roy said, plainly. "Your father was a great guy." he said. "I'll bet." Roy said, annoyed. The man looked at Roy and then looked back at the road.

XXX

The car came to a stop. Roy got out and walked to the car door opening it, he picked Riza up. He looked up at the huge house. "Damn." he said. "Well come on boy the doors over here." Riza's grandfather said. Roy quickly walked over to the door and walked in with the man. The hall was way huge. With nice paintings on the walls that where painted light blue. A table painted gold sat in the middle of the hall way with a light blue vase, with blue for-get-me-nots in it. Roy stood in amazement. "Come on this way." Riza's grandfather said, still walking down the hall with Roy and Riza's bags. "Uh...coming." he said, walking down the hall.

Roy followed Riza's grandfather up the stairs. "Here you and Riza will be sharing this room." he said, opening the white painted french doors. Roy walked in. "Dinner will be done in two hours, if Riza's wake by them make sure you bring her with you." he said, putting down the bags, and that walking out of the room shutting the door. Roy looked around the room. There was a balcony to the right of him, with french doors that where made out of glass. On the other side was a dresser and a old mirror. There was a chestnut colored desk in the corner. In front was a bathroom with french glass doors.

And in front of Roy was a bed, and above it was a painting. Wait... only one bed. "What's that old man thinking!" Roy yelled, annoyed. He walked over to the bed and laid Riza down. The room was painted a deep red color. The bed had red sheets, that where silk, and had black pillows. Roy sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked at Riza. She was sleeping peacefully. He smiled to him self. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. He pulled back. Riza's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" Riza asked, holding her head.

"Riza lay back down." Roy said, lightly pushing her down on the bed. "What's going on?" Riza asked. "We're staying at your grandfather's house." Roy said, with a small smile. "Why are we here?" Riza asked, looking at him with gentle eyes. "If anything happens we need you to be near a better hospital." Roy said, putting his hand on her forehead. "You should sleep." Roy said. "I don't want to." Riza said. "Riza." Roy said, sternly. "You're tired too." Riza said. "You're not feeling well you should sleep." Roy almost yelled. "I'm not sleeping unless you do." Riza said. "Do you have to be so stubborn?" Roy asked, annoyed. "Do you have to be so egotistical?" Riza asked, annoyed.

"Yes, yes I do." Roy said. Everything went quite. "I'm still not sleeping unless you do." Riza said. "Fine." Roy said, he got up and walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. "What a bitch." Roy said, rolling over on one side. "Roy?" Riza asked. "What?" he asked. "I um... never mind." Riza said with a sigh. "Night Riza." Roy said. "Night." Riza said, with a sad smile. _I love you but I can't say anything, afraid that something will happen. _Riza thought, wanting to cry.

A/N Time.

Wow! Sorry is that was short. I've just been busy and can't think of anything. Well hope you like the chapter. The next one with either be _Heart Break Crossing_ or _Riza's Voice And Amy's Kiss._ Well later.

-Ember


	7. Heart Break Crossing

A Touch To Much

_Ch 7_

_Heart Break Crossing_

Riza sat in a lounging chair on the balcony. She looked out at the falling snow. "Riza, you should come in you'll catch cold." Roy said, standing at the door way, arms crossed over his chest. "I won't get sick." Riza said plainly, not looking way from the lake. Roy sighed. "Sister Mary and a couple students are coming to visit." Roy said. "That's fine." Riza said, in a low whisper. "I'll talk to you later." Roy said, shutting the door. Riza lowered her head. _Why can't I just tell him, I'm such a fool. He'll be gone before I know it_ Riza thought. She looked up at the lightly falling down on her.

A cold breeze want across her body, sending a chill up her spine. They door opened slowly. "Yes?" Riza asked, not turning to look who is was. "If it isn't are little run away." a voice said. Riza smiled turning around to see Maes and Jean. Maes smiled and gave her a hug. "So what have you been up to?" Maes asked, sitting down on the ledge. "Did you guys miss me?" Riza asked, with a smile. "You know we did." Jean said, leaning against the railing. "I missed you guys too." Riza said, with a slight smile. "Are you guys the only ones that came?" Riza asked. "No, Amy, and Ashley came." Jean said. "Why would they come?" Riza asked, annoyed.

"They said they wanted to bring you the cherry pie they made." Maes said. "Oh." Riza said, plainly. "Well we got to go find Roy." Maes said, standing up. Jean walked out with Maes. "You should come in soon it's getting cold." Jean said, shutting the doors. Riza sighed. _Why does my heart cry, feelings I can't fight_ Riza stopped, when the door opened. Riza turned around to see Amy and Ashley. "Yes?" Riza sighed. "We just wanted to make sure you where feeling better." Ashley said, walking on one side of Riza. "And to make sure you weren't doing anything with _my_ Roy." Amy said, walking on the other side.

"Why would I?" Riza asked. "Good. One last thing for me to take care of why I'm here." Amy said, with a smile on her face. "If that's all you're here to say then leave." Riza said, annoyed. "Don't worry I am." Amy said, walking back to the door. Ashley followed after her. Amy opened the door. "Poor little girl can't think for her self." Ashley said, shutting the door behind her. Riza laughed to her self, as they left. "Do you mind if I sit with you." Jean asked, walking out on to the balcony.

"No, not at all." Riza said, with a smile. _It's now or never_ Jean thought to him self. "Riza... what do you think of me?" Jean asked, leaning against the railing. "What do you mean?" Riza asked, looking at him. "Riza, I...I love you." Jean said, walking over to her and hugging her. Riza's eyes widened but finally shut filled with tears. They stayed that way for awhile. "Jean." Riza said. "Yes." he asked, moving away from the warm embrace. "I'm sorry." Riza said.

She looked down at her hands. "I can't give you the same love you give me." she started. "What do you mean?" Jean asked. "I love you, but only as a friend. In truth there is someone else I care deeply for." she said. "You mean, Roy?" Jean asked, his eyes sad. "Yes." Riza said, in a small whisper. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." Jean said, walking over to the door. Riza stood up and walked over to him. "I hope we can still be friends." Riza said. Jean smiled, and gave her a small hug.

"You should hurry." Jean said, opening the door. Riza smiled and ran through the door. Jean sighed, and walked into the room. He turned around as the door shut. Maes smiled for behind the door. "Do you think I did that right thing?" Jean asked. Maes shrugged, "Maybe, let's go get some pie." Maes said, with a smile. "Is that all you ever think about, pie?" Jean asked, with a laugh. "Pretty much." Maes said, laughing. Jean rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. "Idiot." he mumbled. "Me, or you?" Maes asked. Jean shut the door in Maes' face.

Riza opened and door. "Roy?" she asked, nothing. She sighed, and ran to the next door. "Grandfather, have you seen Roy?" Riza asked, running into the living room. "He was walking out to the garden with a young lady." he said, taking a sip of tea. Riza ran out of the room and down a hall and to the outside doors that lead to the garden. Riza hugged her jacket, and opened the door. "Roy." she said, walking around. She got down on her knees when she saw, Roy and Amy together. _Please_ Riza thought to her self, holding her self in a small embrace.

"Roy I love you." Amy said, out of know where. Riza gasped, she covered her mouth with her hands. She closed her eyes trying to fight back the tears. "I'm sorry." Roy said in a low whisper. "What?" Amy asked. "I don't love you." Roy said. "What are you talking about, you can't really like that stupid girl!" Amy yelled. "She's not stupid! She's really smart, and nice." Roy said. "And not a bitch." Roy mumbled under his breath. "Ugh!" Amy yelled in frustration, she walked away with a huff.

Riza slowly got up. Roy turned around and sat down and leaned up against a tree. Roy turned around and glared at who was behind him. Riza was taken aback, "I'm sorry." she whispered. "No I thought you where Amy." Roy said, his eyes soft and caring. Riza walked over to him. He stood up, and pulled her into a hug. Riza's eyes widened and then closed shut, letting her tears fall down her face. "I love you." Roy whispered, in a small voice. Riza smiled through her tears. She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

A/N Time.

Sorry it took me so long. I've been busy with things. I haven't had time to think that much about this story. But I've been thinking for writing a sequel for this story. And I've been working on my new story, Love Is A Battle Field, a lot. It's based on real life, but yet different. The next chapter will be called Riza's voice and Amy's kiss. Well later.

-Ember


End file.
